In recent years, an IC card has been widely used as an electronic settlement card, commutation ticket, event ticket, credit card or the like. Recently, along with the improvement of miniaturization technologies, IC card having relatively large-volume memory capacity has been created and by storing a plurality of card applications executing card services, a single IC card can be used as a multi-application card corresponding to a plurality of applications.
There are two types of IC card communication schemes; a contact communication whereby recorded information is read and written with an RW contacting an electric contact of the IC card and a non-contact communication whereby information is exchanged through wireless communication and no physical contact with the RW is required. Recently, an IC card capable of both contact communication and non-contact communication is mounted in a mobile terminal apparatus and this mobile terminal is also used as a substitute for an electronic purse or commutation ticket.
FIG. 1 schematically shows a configuration of secure module 20 such as an IC card and RW 10 performing a non-contact communication. Secure module (SM) 20 is provided with SM local wireless communication section 21 to perform a non-contact communication, a plurality of card applications 23 and control section 22 that controls the operation of secure module 20, and RW 10 is provided with RW local wireless communication section 11 that performs a non-contact communication with SM local wireless communication section 21.
RW 10 on standby periodically sends out a request signal from RW local wireless communication section 11 to detect approaching of secure module 20 to a communication area. When the user holds up secure module 20 over RW 10, secure module 20 which has approached the communication area of RW 10 responds to a request signal through SM local wireless communication section 21 and a non-contact communication between RW local wireless communication section 11 and SM local wireless communication section 21 starts. Next, RW 10 selects card application 23, and selected card application 23 and RW 10 proceed with processing of execution of a service.
Unlike a contact communication, however, a non-contact communication has a possibility that a plurality of secure modules 20 may go into the communication area of RW 10 and when a plurality of secure modules 20 communicate with RW 10 simultaneously, it is necessary to communicate by identifying cards. Therefore, ISO14443-3 defying the international standard for a non-contact and proximity type IC card prescribes an anticollision procedure as a processing procedure when a plurality of secure modules 20 exist simultaneously.
(See, Non-Patent Document 1 below)
FIG.2 shows an anticollision procedure on a B-type card and a card application selection procedure prescribed in ISO7816-4. An RW periodically transmits a request command (REQB) to detect approaching of an IC card to the communication area. Upon receiving the request command (REQB), the IC card which approached the communication area of the RW returns a response (ATQB) including the own identification number (PUPI) to this REQB. The apparatus on the RW side sets a card identifier (CID) to the IC card which responded, assigns PUPI to an ATTRIB command including CID information and transmits it. The IC card becomes active (activated state) when its identification number (PUPI) is included in the ATTRIB command and returns a response (ATQB) to the RW. After that, the IC card responds only to commands assigned the CID which has been set in the IC card.
The RW transmits a Select file which specifies a card application by an identification number (AID) to the IC card, and the IC card starts the selected card application and returns a response (ATQB) to the RW.
[Non-Patent Document 1] “Basis and Application of Security IC Card—Passport for e-Business” (authors: Hiroyasu Oda, Koji Ayukawa, Hiroshi Karube, edited by Card Marketing Study Group, issued Apr. 27, 2000, published by C. media Co., Ltd.)